The Tale of Two Rival Towns
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: The Simpsons family are in South Park for a vacation and it is the sequel to Gone to Springfield
1. Out of Towners

Warning: This South Park/The Simpsons Crossover Fan fiction story has very foul language a scene of blood and gore, implied Sexual situations and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't owned or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central or the Simpsons that is created By Matt Groening and The Fox Network because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

**The Tale of Two Rival Towns**

**Chapter 1: Out of Towners **

One very snowy morning in the small of which a fresh dusting of pure white Colorado gold had fallen overnight, cut to the downtown area of South Park which you can see a pink colored station wagon was driving through which it was the Simpsons family who are in town for a small vacation away from Springfield's crazy antics but they are entering the most insane town ever and the family are all decked out in heavily made winter gear. At that same time while the boys were crossing the street all sudden Kenny looks over his shoulder which he saw the speeding Station wagon that was quickly gaining up on him because Homer was not paying any attention to the road at all due to Bart and Lisa' s endless fighting that is going in the background right now.

"Homer, you better pay attention to the road before you hit somebody!" Marge said coldly as she looks at her husband but it is too late he hits Kenny which the impact had sent him rolling under the car's under carriage which the scene of it has terrified them when they saw their friend had disappeared the car and the kids inside the Simpsons' vehicle felt it happened at that moment.

"Dad I'm think we hit something." Lisa said as she looks up at her own father which her voice is filled with great concern.

"Oh it knocks it off, Lisa….jeez!" Homer replied which he is not listening to her at all.

"UH Oh my God….. They killed Kenny!" Stan shout out loud after he saw a trail of blood along with chucks of flesh and bones were left behind them as they drove away from the crime.

"You bastards!" Kyle screams out loud at the fleeing car while Butters and Cartman looks very shocked in their faces right now.

"Holy Fuck bawls!" Cartman said as his eyes widen.

"Oh poor Kenny this stinks fellas?!" Butters said while a tear rolls down his face.

A few second later…. A powder blue/ white police squad car had pulled behind them which they switched their sirens and lights on at that moment.

"D'oh!" Homer screams in protest which you can see the officer stepped out of his car it is Officer BarBrady who had decided to do road patrol instead of doing paperwork in his office.

"Nice going dad." Bart said as the slightly overweight police chief step up to his window.

"Yes sir… can I'm help you?!" Homer said as he looks at the officious sunglasses wearing police chief who is standing there up by the window.

"Yes…. I like to see your license and registration please, mister?" BarBrady said which he brought his ticket book out which he is ready to write a ticket out."Well Mr. Simpson hang in there for a little bit?"  
Meanwhile at South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office which Mayor McDaniels was seated at her desk and doing paperwork which her right-handed man Johnson was standing by her side that is when the door had swung open to show a smirking Mayor Joe Quimby came walking that he have a banquet of red roses and a box of chocolates that he is hoping this will get her guard down to make her have sex with him but She looks rather very annoyed at him instead.

"Oh my sweetest Martha you look very beautiful today." Quimby said in a heavily thick Boston accent…That he got Mayor McDaniels rolling her eyes at him instead that she does not like him at all.

"Quimby, what the hell you are here in my office you slime bag!?" McDaniels screeches with such venom that she has for this man as she rises up from her chair." I know why you are here for one thing to try to get me to have sex with you, which it is not going to work at all!"

"Eh, you haven't changed at all since our last meeting at our towns' water pipe ceremony, Martha." Quimby said as he seat himself in one of the brown suede lounge chairs which McDaniels gives him a venomous glare.

"Quimby, you are still not my type to begin with any way….so leave me the fuck alone!" McDaniels said as she rose up from her chair which she wants to get away from him and she put her long black wool peat coat on at that moment." Oh I'll love to stay and chat with you but I have to be somewhere in a few minutes, Johnson and Freddy let go now." That is when they walk out and leave him behind in the office.

"Mayor, what are we are doing right now?" Freddy asked.

"Going to Tweak Bros. Coffee shop to get away from that son of bitch and pay a visit at the police station which I'm doing a missing in action thing right now." McDaniels replied as she and her aides rode down in the elevator to the main lobby.

Out in the community that Kenny had come alive due to his immortality and once again those fuckers had forgotten again which he is not pushing it with them anymore.

"Hey Kenny?!" My friends came walking up to and greeted him at that moment.

"Waz up you guys!" Kenny mumbles out loud but let a heavy sigh out as well too.

Meanwhile at Tweak Bros. Coffee shop which Lisa and her mother came walking in there and Mayor McDaniels were sitting at a table which she was talking with a couple of townsfolk right now. Which Lisa was quite transfixed with the mayor who is having a grand ol' time chatting with everyone at that moment? That is when Lisa makes her move to walk up at the woman mayor but the mayor's cell begins to ring which she answers it and Marge calls after her as well too.

"Lisa, come on we are heading back to the airport Hilton." Marge said

"Rats!" Lisa replied.

**To Be Continued **

**Author's Note: This is the sequel to my ancient story Gone to Springfield which I instantly thought this up from tonight and on to thinking about for the rest of plot so enjoy.**


	2. Don't F with Mountain Folks

**Chapter 2: Don't F*** with Mountain Folks**

A couple of hours later which it was early evening….cut to the three-story brown brick stone building that was the police station inside the large break room where Sgt. Yates and half of his squad were sitting there which they are having pizza and talking about Denver Football along with hot chicks even though some of them are married that is when BarBrady came walking in with he was hatless actually his cap was tucked under his left arm and holding his stainless steel travel mug with his right hand which he craves the taste of hot coffee right now after being on the road for a while and sounded a little sick . As he was pouring the recently made hot coffee into his travel cup that is when he heard something that they were talking about that had gained his full attention at that moment.

"Well you guys that I'll admit this to you guys even though I think that the mayor is a bitch, well that she does have a very "niiiccceeee" Body along with the other hot chicks in this town." Yates said as he looks at his men which Harris sits next to him on the left while the officers nodded in agreement.

"Yeah….. She does have a "niiiccceeee' body for a bitchy cougar with such authority." Harris replied as he continues to read a porn magazine.

"I'm super jealous of whoever is banging her because he is a very lucky bastard that he is so awesome in my book." Officer Green said which he is daywalker officer who is wearing a handle bar mustache… unknown to them that lucky bastard is standing there with them right now that is when BarBrady turned around to look at them which their eyes widen with shocked when he saw him standing there.

"Oh shit the chief is here, better change the subject right now like football talk, you guys!" Yates mumbled under his breath but all sudden BarBrady sat down at the table.

"So sir do you know, who is dating the mayor, which because you know her very well over the years?" Officer Burton asked which BarBrady is trying his best to keep his secret from spilling out.

"How the hell I should know that the mayor is a very private person?" BarBrady replied which he looks white as a ghost right now, But all sudden they can hear a very familiar voice calling BarBrady out at that moment. That is when they looks over their shoulder and saw Mayor McDaniels standing there which she was wearing her long black heavy wool overcoat and plum purple shawl scarf that hung down from her shoulders and her aides stands by.

"Officer BarBrady, I'm needs to speak with you about something important alone in your office now!" McDaniels said that is when he got up from the chair and he walk out.

"Yes madam I'm coming right now." BarBrady replied as he had step out of the door and put his cap back on his head at that moment. That is when you can hear someone is making whipping sounds and laughing in the background as they walks away.

"Man, he is pussy whipped by her big time." Harris said while looking at Yates and the other officers for a quick second. While on the elevator McDaniels was talking to BarBrady which he knows something is bothering her right now which he can see it in her eyes.

"Martha, there is something is bothering you right now which I can tell?" BarBrady questioned her which she did give in at that moment.

"Well George? Why ….don't you take a guess at it then?!" McDaniels angrily grumbles out loud to protest her annoyance as she looks at him.

"Is it due from mass flex of Springfieldiers that is coming to town lately?" BarBrady asked as the elevator's door opens up on his office's floor but McDaniels had pushed a button to close the door which no one can see or hear them. "It is that town's over horny mayor is in our town right now; which I know this because he came to my office this morning and he tried to thrown himself at me again." McDaniels said as she pulled an electronic cigarette out of her pocket and struck it between her Rudy-red colored thin lips at that moment.

"Mayor, I had thought you had quitted smoking?" Johnson loudly noted himself as he looks at his glaring boss.

"Oh shut up Johnson, these are not real ones that these are the vapor ones, God damnit!" McDaniels hisses out loud as she rolls her eyes at him. "But anyway George, can I hide out in your office for a day because I don't want to be bothered today due from much paperwork need to get done?" You can see Freddy was holding a black leather brief case that were filled with important city paperwork inside it in his left hand.

"I don't care at all that you can sit in my office all time in the world, which I'm will be on road patrol for the rest of day any way." BarBrady replied while he was wearing a thin visible smile on his face that is when the doors open once again to reveal a couple female secretaries who are heading for home right now which she and her aides step out from the elevator at that moment

"Good evening, sir and madam mayor." The older female secretary whose gray hair was done up in a bun and dressed in a blue dress with flowers pattern said as they walks by them which BarBrady remained on the elevator that is when the elevator's door closes at that moment. Meanwhile cut to Skeeter Bar and Cocktails where all the dads were sitting up by the bar that is when Homer Simpson came walking though the double swinging doors and they just glare at him.

"Oh look it's another out of –Towner in our bar you guys." Stuart said in a very drunken tone voice while they all turn around in their seats to look.

"Can I help you, mister?" The blond hair bartender was standing behind the bar which he is wiping the glasses off.

"Yes… good man I'm like for an ice-cold Duff beer!" Homer said which he was standing before them.

"Well sir, there is bad news that we don't carry Duff beer around here up in the mountains?" The bartender replied which Homer looks very shocked when he found out there is no Duff Beer.

"What! You don't have Duff beer on tap that I bet you mountain folks don't know real beer tastes like at all." Homer scolds them publicly.

Hey! We don't take kindly to your city folks types around here!" Skeeter said as he was coming from behind the bar and the bartender at his side which he looks very pissed at that moment

"Now, Skeeter, he ain't hurtin' anybody." The bartender said as he looks at the daywalker redneck bar owner who wears an angry frown upon his face.

"You Springfield folks think you're a lot better than us after all we are mountain folks due to your Nuclear power plant , that you should your city dwelling asses and get out of here!" Skeeter ranted in protest loudly and points his finger at the door. That is when Homer got up and storms out of the building.

"God damnit Skeeter shut the hell up, which we have lost another potential paying customer, due to your drunken ranting again!" The Bartender said as he glares at Skeeter at that moment.

"Why the hell we are getting Springfielders in our town lately?" Jimbo said while he was sitting next to his half-brother and his old war buddy Ned.

"Do you guys still have your Bane masks around your homes?" Randy asked.

"Yeah!" The other men replied .

**To be continued **


End file.
